Rainfall
by annadiel
Summary: It was raining hard. Yuuri and Wolfram were stuck in their rooms. Then they began to think of each other. And then...read on. YuurixWolfram


**Title: Rainfall**

**Author: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and all of its characters are not my property. The only thing I can call _mein eigentum_ is the plot itself. Also, if the story resembles anything familiar, it's purely coincidental…**

**Synopsis: It's raining. Yuuri and Wolfram began to think of each other. And then…read on.**

---------------------------------------------

Yuuri was lying on his bed. He was doing nothing, not even stirring a bit from his position and just gazed at the ceiling. He was surrounded by complete silence, save for the heavy rainfall gushing outside. The sound of every drop penetrated the roof and it seemed like tiny pieces of rock falling from the sky. Listening to this made his ears throb, and he finally shifted into a position facing the window in his room. It was fogged due to the cold air, but he could still see a glimpse of the outside, although blurred. The clouds were still dark, and rain kept on falling; it was like it wouldn't stop for a long time. This made him miss the outdoors, the baseball field, and his jobs in his kingdom. The last statement made him think of something.

What was then happening in Shin Makoku?

He came back to Japan a week ago, but before leaving, he had another quarrel with Wolfram. It started when Yuuri was invited by one of the richest villagers to have dinner with him. Yuuri went, having nothing to do important that time. Only Conrad accompanied him then; Wolfram didn't go because he was needed in the castle. It turned out that the host had a very beautiful daughter who looked like of Yuuri's age, and she sat next to Yuuri, who was astounded by her beauty. He was just blushing the whole time and when the lady talked to him. The host noticed this, and the next day he told everyone he met that his daughter had a high chance of ending up with their king. Of course, this spread out to the entire capital, and when Wolfram heard of it, he was enraged. What happened next was a long throw of angry words between them; Yuuri at first trying to explain his side but later on showed his own resentment, and Wolfram pelting all of his rage out, not letting Yuuri explain himself. In a sudden turn of events, Yuuri was the first one to storm out of their fight, seeing that his attempts to explain were just in vain. And when he went to the bath to somehow relax and abate his anger, he was sucked in back to his own world. Now it seemed to him that Wolfram might think he ran away.

He guessed it right.

—0—

It was one of the dullest days in Shin Makoku's capital. Day jobs were ceased, there was nary a person outside the streets. It was the same in Blood Pledge Castle. Everyone stayed inside, doing what was possible of doing, most of them just inside their rooms and peering outside through glass-paned windows shut tight. The reason behind this stupor? Heavy rainfall. Or to be exact, very heavy rainfall.

Just like everyone else in the castle, Wolfram stayed in his own room. He hated the rain, not just because he was a fire elemental but also because it hindered him to go outside and do what he wanted. The rain also reminded him of Yuuri, a water elemental. He remembered their last quarrel, and wondered why Yuuri left so sudden.

"He's a total wimp," Wolfram mumbled to himself, "Why'd he leave like that?"

He then sat on his bed, thinking of the times he and Yuuri were together. Every time they were, they always fought over something. Usually he would storm out first; the thought of defeat bothered him. But this quarrel they left unfinished, Yuuri was the one who backed away from it. It was unusual for him to see Yuuri leave a fight unresolved, especially if it was he who Yuuri had something against. What then made Yuuri do so? Was Yuuri already on the verge of his anger and he just didn't want to throw it all at him? Or did Yuuri have enough of their quarrels, and maybe even their engagement?

But above all that, why was their relationship full of quarrels? Why was it rare for them to actually get on with each other? Was it natural for the two of them, him being fire and Yuuri being water? Were he and Yuuri supposed to stay this way? Then, what was the point of them being engaged?

Wolfram let out a sigh. For now, he had no answers to these lingering questions. He watched the rain fall as he thought of what seemed to him as a relationship falling to pieces, a thousand pieces, like the rain outside.

—0—

The rain had calmed down a bit. Seeing this, and bored of doing nothing, Yuuri finally stood up, got his raincoat, and went outside. He walked for some time, until he reached the nearby park, where he then saw the fountain that he was often sucked in. He walked towards it and stood by it. He thought of whether to dive in or not, but decided not to do so, for he remembered that for him to go to the kingdom, he must be summoned to it.

"Even I myself can't control when I want to go to the kingdom," he said to himself, "Am I really king or not?"

He was really eager to go, especially now that he wanted to see Wolfram. A moment ago while alone in his room, he thought that it was indeed his fault for falling for the lady. So he decided to say sorry and he thought that the right time was now. He thought that he was ready to explain everything, and he wouldn't stop until he did, not even with Wolfram's tenacity in between. It came to him that an engagement is an engagement; even he, especially he, the king of Shin Makoku, had to respect such a thing. He was prepared to admit, and with all honor, acknowledge defeat. But for him to do so, he should first come face to face with his fiancé.

"Please allow me to go and see Wolfram now!"

—0—

Wolfram went out of his room when the rain subsided a bit. He walked along the corridors of the castle. By doing so, he happened to pass by the garden; in the center at one side stood the fountain in which Yuuri often appeared. Something made him stop and stare at the fountain; was he expecting Yuuri to come out of it that instant? By that time he wished so. He wanted to end their last fight. He was prepared to listen. After all, he thought, maybe their fights didn't get resolved that easily because he was just being jealous all the time, he didn't give Yuuri any time to explain, and he was being egocentric. But this time, he would try to restrain himself. He walked towards the fountain and stopped in front of it, hoping for Yuuri to emerge from it. He didn't mind getting soaked. He just wanted to see Yuuri.

--0--

Both closed their eyes, anticipating of what was about to happen.

Both wished to see each other.

Both were ready to end their last fight, strengthen loose bonds, and finally understand one another.

Their thoughts didn't just cross; they were one.

The rain, the only one listening to them, heard their plea. And it granted their wish.

—0—

After a couple of seconds, Wolfram opened his eyes. Nothing was different; the rain was falling still, the water in the fountain only disturbed by the raindrops. There was no sign of Yuuri in it. Hopeless, he was about to return inside to dry himself and change, but not until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So you're here, after all."

He turned to where the voice came from, and saw the one he was waiting for just a moment ago.

"Yuuri…"

Wolfram then walked fast towards Yuuri, astonished. As he stood in front of the black-haired boy, he said, "But, how…? I didn't see you emerge from the water, and even if you did without me seeing it, I would still have heard it…"

Yuuri smiled his usual smile. "I didn't emerge from the fountain. How I came here, I don't know either. I just wanted to see you, and now here I am."

_Yuuri **wanted** to see me?_ Wolfram thought. That was totally new for him. To have heard it from Yuuri himself was weird. But he liked the way it sounded. But as one who didn't show his true feelings, he asked vaguely, "Why?"

"I…just want to tell sorry," Yuuri replied, "I want to end our quarrel now. I think it's really my fault to have a crush on the daughter of one of the landlords, being engaged to you…" He then scratched his head, still smiling, "Wow, this is the first time I ever spoke of our engagement, so…ne, Wolf, you okay?" he suddenly asked when he noticed the blonde soldier just staring and not blurting out angry words at him.

Hearing Yuuri's question, Wolfram soon got to his senses and said, "Of—of course! At last you admitted it was your fault! It's you who's always cheating on me!…"

Yuuri was about to get angry at what Wolfram said, but it disappeared when he saw the latter blush and continued, "…I'll never cheat on you, Yuuri. I can never do that. I respect our engagement. I…I want things to work out between us. And, after all, I also need to apologize. For always being jealous. For always thinking that you're a traitor. For always getting angry at you…"

Silence. The two of them stared at each other, contemplating on what they said to one another. It was the first time they told each other of their feelings. It was then that they realized that amid those numerous fights they had was the love and care that they were afraid to show, fearing that the other didn't feel the same way. But now, through their apologies, they found out that they felt almost the same. In that moment of silence, a reconciliation was made, and both were ready to renew their relationship, believing that in the right moment, they would eventually learn to love each other deeper.

A soft sneeze from Wolfram broke the silence. It was then that Yuuri noticed that his fiancé was soaked due to the rain. The young king then removed his raincoat and placed it on Wolfram, surprising the latter.

"How about you?" he asked, using his most concerned voice.

"I'm okay," answered Yuuri, "Let me share what you experience. It's a start for us, I think." He ended with a goofy smile.

Wolfram also smiled his best smile. He then looked at the sky; it was still filled with dark gray clouds. "I wonder when the rain will stop."

"Just let it fall," said Yuuri, "It was the one who brought me here, after all. I just realized, rain is indeed water, ne?"

Not long afterwards, Yuuri sneezed.

-------------------------------------------

That's it! Aaahhh… I just love the feeling of posting another fic 'cause it has been months since I last posted a fic. Well, what do you think? Isn't it too typical? Constructive criticisms are welcome. No flames please. Pls R&R! Thanks a lot!


End file.
